


Stop being so cute

by starstrucktooru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, i love the idea of oikawa gushing over how pretty iwa is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 06:36:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starstrucktooru/pseuds/starstrucktooru
Summary: Oikawa is too emotional over how adorable Iwa is





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Frenchibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/gifts).



> This is from the drabble challenge, #42 - stop being so cute. Thank you so much for requesting it, it was so fun writing it! I hope it doesn't suck too much because I wrote most of it in class :'3

It’s time. They were considering this for a while now, and finally decided they are ready. Hajime is standing in the hallway, impatiently shaking his foot and almost quivering with excitement, eager to leave the apartment. He has been ready since 15 minutes ago, accidentally putting on two different socks in rush, and now he’s waiting for his boyfriend to get ready, growing more impatient as the minutes pass. He opens his mouth to yell at said boyfriend to hurry up when he casually strides into the hallway, adjusting his coat sleeve, lips curved in a lazy smile.

“Geez, Iwa-chan, look at you! If I had known you’d be this thrilled about this, we would’ve done it ages ago!”

Hajime turns his head away, rosy blush creeping up his face, but he doesn’t bother stopping a big toothy smile spreading on his face.

“Shut up, Shittykawa”, he says, but there’s no menace in his words.

Tooru always loved watching Hajime, especially when he was excited. His heart skips a beat as he watches the way Hajime’s features soften as he smiles, creating small dimples in his cheeks, which Tooru always found adorable, and the crease between his brows disappearing. He often wishes Hajime would smile like this more when there people around, he wants to show the world how beautiful his boyfriend is, but he also cherishes how rare they are, how people don’t know that Hajime smiles way more often and with much sentiment and affection when there’s just two of them. He loves how intimate and special Hajime’s smiles are and he’s proud that he’s the only one who can make him smile like that.

Tooru finishes putting on his shoes, grabs the keys and intertwines Hajime’s fingers with his as they exit the apartment. They wanted to do this since they had started college and their life together in their small apartment but, unfortunately, their contract with the landlord prevented them from doing so.

Now, a year later, they finally have their own apartment, not too big, but surely big enough for the two of them and – a pet.

Since they were little, Hajime was always showing his love for dogs, so now they are on their way to the shelter to find a perfect one.

The walk is mostly quiet, with Hajime squeezing Tooru’s hand more frequently and his steps becoming more urgent as they are getting closer and closer to the shelter, which makes Tooru smiling and let out small breathy laughs.

They finally arrive and Hajime practically runs to the door, pulling Tooru by his hand, the latter chuckling in amusement. They go to the reception desk and explain to the lady working there what kind of dog they’d like to adopt, and she leads them to the place where they keep the dogs, who immediately jump against their cages as they see them, eager and excited. Hajime squeezes Tooru’s hand even more, completely enamored by the dogs.

“They’re so beautiful, I want to take them all home”, Hajime whispers, as if not to interrupt some important moment. He looks at Tooru, hazel eyes wide and filled with adoration, and the taller could feel his chest tightening with affection towards his lover and best friend of so many years.

“Yeah”, he chuckles and softly caresses his thumb over Hajime’s palm.

He lets Hajime lead him as he looks over the dogs like a kid in a candy store, not able to choose just the potential 3-4 of them that out of so many, so he occasionally points at some of them, Hajime nodding his approval. Soon enough they are in a room, waiting for the lady to bring the dogs to meet them.

Right when he thought he was used to his boyfriend’s outbursts of cuteness from the early beginning of the day, the dogs enter the room and immediately start jumping and wagging their tails at the two of them. Hajime crouches down, eagerly playing with the dogs, and he looks so happy and full with joy, not taking his eyes off of them. He talks to them and laughs at their silly behavior, blind for the world around him, and Tooru thinks he will never get tired of the sight of his boyfriend. He doesn’t have to do anything; Hell, he could just stand and watch blankly at one spot, and Tooru would have a burst of affection flowing through his entire being, but this feels like one of those special moments, so he just kneels down and absentmindedly pets the dogs as he watches his lover for a while, not daring to interrupt.

He’s taken back to reality as Hajime tugs at his hand, and he turns his head around to look at him, only to see him hugging a big fluffy retriever as he speaks “I think this one’s the one” with that big toothy grin that Tooru adores so much. He finally loses it as he feels his eyes glistening with tears.

“Ugh, stop being so cute”, he huffs out, and Hajime lets out a big hearty laugh which sounds like pure music to Tooru’s ears.

Hajime leans in and presses a chaste kiss to Tooru’s mouth, palm softly caressing his cheek, and they can both feel the smiles on each others’ faces, but are soon interrupted by a big ball of fluff, who obviously wants attention. They both laugh at that, and the pup, feeling their excitement, starts cheerfully barking and wagging its tail. They tell the lady that they found the perfect one, and after signing the papers, they soon find themselves on the couch at home, cuddling with their new family member, a two-years old golden retriever that they named Hiromi, when Hajime speaks up.

“And for the fact, I wasn’t cute.”

“Yeah, you weren’t. You were the cutest.”

“Was not.”  
“Was too!”

“Does that mean I’m now the cuter one in our relationship?”

“Wait, no, I change my mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> Anddd this is it! Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it! I'm sorry if there are any grammar mistakes! I really loved the idea of Iwa with dogs, even I got emotional :')  
> you can find me on tumblr at minyardxva.tumblr.com :)


End file.
